Revelations Rewrite
by Silent Hunter
Summary: This is a rewrite of Revelations which I had originally posted a year or more ago. Original post version in ch. 2.
1. Revelations: The Rewrite

A/N: 1) )Thoughtspeak(

2) Not sure if the title still applies or if it ever did…

Revelations

Jake's POV:

)Okay Toby. Okay, I'll be right there. Tell them what Marco said and I'll get there soon to back you up.(

I looked around at the remaining four of them.

Damn, _four._  
It would've been five. Rachel would have been standing here, across from me, wearing a cocky grin identical to my own.

Cassie was next to me. We weren't demorphed, I wasn't squeezing her hand and I wasn't kissing her. We weren't _we _anymore; couldn't be because she would never look at me the same.

It would have been the six of us celebrating our victory. This would have been a happy moment. It _should_ have been a happy moment.

"H_ow many Animorphs were there when you started?"_

"_Six."_

"_And now?"_

"_Still six. Yeah, I didn't get anyone killed."_

"_Well, that's the first thing to do you know: Don't get anyone killed."_

I ran the figures over in my head again…And again and again a million times over: _Seventeen thousand yeerks…The hork-bajir warriors…James and his crew…Countless nameless faces in the past three years…Tom…Seventeen thousand and one…only five of us._

Orange fur melted into skin-tanned from the days at the valley, but much paler now. All of it, everything since day one bubbled in my stomach and threatened to release. Hot acidic liquid filled my throat but I swallowed- too late in the game for that.

Just as the last tooth shrank, just as I got to my feet, a fist connected with my jaw. A weak hit, but caught off guard, it was enough to make me stagger backwards. A follow-up of full body force slammed me into the computer consol. My head banged against metal and then…and then nothing. I looked up at Tobias. I saw the rage in his face. I saw the huge hairy arm holding him back. Gorilla eyes regarded me cautiously, but I had no intention of retaliation. It didn't matter that he'd struck me in front of the enemy. I wanted Marco to let go.

"This is so…this is so messed up Jake. I thought…I thought….this is so messed up man." Tobias was having trouble breathing due to a combination of exertion, being upset, and the meaty limb resting on his chest. My head and jaw hurt. They felt bruised but nothing was broken, nothing was bleeding except for Tobias' knuckles.

It wasn't enough.

It wasn't enough when my mind screamed for absolution in the form of a beating.

)I imagine it's time to kill me.( The Visser: as narcissistic as always. He babbled on. I was amazed. His life's work had just come to and end and all he had to say was: 'I imagine it's time to kill me'. It made our fight for freedom seem trivial.

I responded: "No. No more killing." Now _imagine_ how Tobias took that. "He's a prisoner of war. We don't kill prisoners."

)No, of course not…( The Visser babbled some more. 'Blah blah blah, you're a hypocrite.' But I was somewhere else. I back at that moment:

_)-Don't be blaming yourself, okay?(_

_)Look I'll make you a bet.(_

_)You've never won one against me in the entire time that I've known you.(_

_)Yeah I know, all that time at the racetrack…that's my point…twenty bucks…( _

I snapped back suddenly. Less than ten minutes since we won, and already the flashbacks were starting…

I handed out orders and left the bridge…left to find Toby…it wasn't so bad…we won.

And I was twenty dollars richer.

A/N The Sequel: That last little flashback was made up (except for the first line).


	2. Original Version: posted just because

Disclaimer: I don't own Animorphs. Come on people, if I did I wouldn't be writing **FAN **fiction! Nope, K.A. owns it all.

A/N: I wrote this because I thought K.A. could have made 54 more emotional. She seemed to be in a rush to finish the series. I mean would it have killed her to write a couple more books?

Revelations 

**Jake's POV:**

I turned around to face them. "Yeah, I'll be right there Toby." I looked at the remaining four of them. Ax focused all four eyes on something at the computer consol. Marco was admiring the floor. Cassie managed to look at everything and everybody, but carefully avoided me, and Tobias…

" You! How could you?" He screamed at me.

"How could I what?" I replied so coolly I was scaring myself. He looked like he was ready to rip my head off. I could see out of the corner of my eye that our little "conversation' had caught everyone's attention.

" How could I what? How could I what? Jake! Hello? Did you or did you not just see that? Did you or did you not just see Rachel die?"

" I saw it, but I don't remember anyone saying **I** was the polar bear. I don't remember-"

"Do you remember this _big_ Jake? Do you remember sending the only girl, the only women I've ever loved and who's ever truly loved me, to her death?"

"Tobias calm down!" Cassie shouted.

"Good ole' Cassie, always trying to keep control of the situation. How can you defend a murderer?"

"He didn't kill her."

"Sending someone on a suicide mission is the same as killing them! You don't care though, do you? Neither do the two of you! He gestured toward Marco and Ax. "And we all know he doesn't care!" He pointed at me.

"She was my best friend Tobias!" Cassie was close to tears. Before anyone else could say anything I said:

"You know what? Tobias is right about one thing, I **DON'T **care!" Everything was silent. The next thing I knew, Tobias's fist was flying at my face. I spit out blood on the floor. I stared into his eyes and his eyes burned into mine. I started to hyperventilate. I couldn't take it anymore…

"**I don't care**! **I don't care!**" I screamed. "You think I don't realize what happened Tobias? I know Rachel's dead. I know that! I also know that it's at least partly my fault."

"Par-!"

"Shut up! I'm not finished. I love- I loved my cousin- and I still do- but I hate her. She was always independent, but she chose to listen to me…" I paused to wipe away the tears that were streaming down my face… "I love her so much that I hate her because she listened to me and it cost her, her life."

They all stood there with shocked looks on their faces. I turned and walked away to go find Toby.

END 


End file.
